The Final Showdown of Luck, Love & Betrayal
by garrasnumber1fan
Summary: this is my first fanfic. it follows the life of Naruto, Sakura and Itachi on their quest to kill Sasuke. please rate and review please. NaruSaku, Hinkiba, InoShino etc.
1. Prologue

**The Final Showdown of Luck & Betrayal**

**Prologue**

18 long years ago there was a nine tailed demon fox called Kyuubi in the country of Konoha, it was sealed inside a young blonde haired boy called Uzumaki Naruto. The Kyuubi was sealed by none other than the great 4th Hokage. When the boy was growing up he was an outcast by many of his fellow villagers. This made the blonde boy very lonely that was until the boy turned 12.

Where he graduated from the Konoha academy and put into a team of two more Genins and their Jounin master. The names of his fellow colleagues are Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and finally Hatake Kakashi. They completed tough missions as team 7, until they got entered into the Chuunin exams. All team 7 passed the first exam with ease and patience well everyone except Naruto. The second exam was much more difficult as they had to go into the forest of death and collect two scrolls; these scrolls are heaven and earth.

This is where everything went drastically wrong for team 7 as they were attacked by one of the legendary Sennin Orochimaru and Sasuke was bitten and a curse mark was placed on him. Fast forward to the Valley of the End where Sasuke and Naruto were fighting.

"How do you know what it feels like to have your family killed by your own brother?" Sasuke shouted at Naruto.

Which Naruto responded "You are correct I do not know what it feels like to lose all your family, but ever since I became a member of team 7 you became my best friend and you are the first bond I really had."

Skip forward two years when a 15 year old Naruto and Sakura saw none other than their former team-mate Uchiha Sasuke on top of a cliff he had just created. During this time Naruto had asked Sasuke why he didn't kill him when he had the chance too.

Sasuke simply responded "That he did not want to attain power and the **Mangekyou Sharingan **by following Itachi's methods."

After Sasuke's brief explanation of why he didn't kill Naruto he was in front of him in a flash, and simply stated that it was on his whim. This time instead of searching for him he could have been training harder, this time he will kill him. A couple of months had passed since they last saw Sasuke that bastard.

In this time Naruto and finally become Chuunin along with Sai, which he was excited about as he was no longer the only Genin in his age group. Naruto had decided to obtain more Jutsus in his arsenal so that next time he met with that fuck Sasuke he would kill him. So he went on a journey to find Kakashi and Yamato so that he could have an element in his arsenal just like Sasuke has. When he finally met up with these two they had to determine which element he would have to use, they gave him a piece of paper which split Kakashi then stated that he would be a wind elemental user. Naruto was overjoyed by this discovery; it only took him three days to master this technique to combine it with the unfinished **Rasengan**. The combined attack was called **Rasen Shuriken **which utilized both nature and form manipulation.

During the next two years Naruto developed a wide range of Jutsus varying from fire, water, earth and some he created from mixing his nature manipulation to them. Also in this time Sakura had began to see Naruto in a different light, she began to see him as someone she could live the rest of her life with. On the same Thursday Sakura saw Naruto and asked him on a date, Naruto was dumbfounded by what he just heard.

"Why is she asking me this I thought she was still in love with that fuck Sasuke" thought Naruto.

Sakura then asked again "Would you go on a date with me?"

Naruto accepted their date and it went perfect as Sakura stated that she was in love with him. Overwhelmed with what he just heard Naruto finally jumped at this chance and asked Sakura.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Naruto waited patiently for her answer.

The inner Sakura said "Well just don't sit there looking lost."

Finally Sakura answered "Of course I will you idiot."

After it was announced at the annual meeting that they were a couple.

Kakashi stated "Why did it take so long for them to go out, she felt this why ever since they saw Sasuke with Yamato and Sai," everyone just shook their heads.

The other teams had already became chuunins and were also coupled up Neji was going quite well with Ten-ten they had been going out since the Chuunin selection exams were held 4 and a half years ago, you will never believe it but Neji is actually a fantastic romantic. The other couples included Rock-lee and this girl called Asuka from the lightning country, he met her on a mission with Neji and Ten-Ten, Ino and Shino were a really odd match but for some reason seemed to work she made Shino more energetic. Hinata had been dating Kiba for almost 4 years since she gave up on Naruto they were a very good couple as she went under the guidance of Sakura and Tsunade she developed their amazing strength and medicinal Jutsus, this petrified Kiba as he did not want to get on the bad side of her. Shikamaru and Temari on the other hand had been dating since team return a favour rescued them from the Takumi village attack on Gaara to get hold of Shukaku; they were the most loved up couple in the village.

Kakashi had been going out with Rin for 11 years and was expecting his first child with her, however this did not stop him from constantly being late, and Chouji had been going out with someone called Sasame from the Rock village for the same time that Hinata and Kiba have been going out for. The most unusual pairing of couples in Konoha was Jiraiya and Tsunade no one expected them to get together as Jiraiya always seemed to get on the end of her unbelievable strength, but they had become parents too three usual children called, Nawaki, Ooki and Shima they were identical triplets well the two boys were expect for Shima.

However during the couples Kurenai and Asuma, had been going out the longest than any other ones in the village, Gaara on the other hand had become the Kazekage and is married to a girl called Matsuri, there was one weird pairing in the village and that was Yashamaru and Anko they were two completely different personalities and were an even weirder couple than Ino and Shino. Gai was glad that he was able to find someone exactly like him called Raiga from the Snow village, Sai had began getting his emotions back since they had been removed because of his brothers death in the ANBU with a girl called Fukusuki. Iruka on the other hand gave up on teaching the academy students for his family life with his wife called Sazanami, during all the couples there was only one who couldn't be bothered finding love that was Kankuro.

Konohamaru had become a Genin 2 years before and were doing regular C rank missions with their Jounin master Ebisu, with his team-mates Moegi and Udon. However during a mission Naruto, Sakura and Sai and come into contact with Akatsuki members Uchiha Itachi and Hoshikagi Kisame while on a mission to the Waterfall country. They decided to take on these two members has they had developed more skills to defeat them Sai and Sakura took on Kisame they were able to defeat a former member of the _**Shichi Kankakee no Kiri **_with ease; this however left the most powerful member of the group Itachi.

Itachi began with his **Tsukuyomi **along with his **Mangekyou Sharingan **which Naruto was easy to counteract with a genjutsu counter this is what he has been secretly developing during his training with Jiraiya the perverted hermit. By doing this Naruto was able to use his own genjutsu on Itachi as he was bound to the floor by Naruto's other secret weapon of his, here is when he forced Itachi to join his side and leave Akatsuki. Itachi had accepted his terms and agreed to go back with him to Konoha as long as he was reconciled by his deeds in the past as he learnt from his mistakes.

Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Itachi had returned to Konoha within three days as they had declined their mission in the Waterfall country. However when they got through the gates Itachi was apprehended by the ANBU and was ordered in front of Tsunade. Tsunade was not pleased with team Kakashi's latest mission as it was a failure. But in the meantime Naruto said to the Hokage.

"We decided to bring Itachi back with us, on the terms that he has accepted with me that he was to be reconciled and able to live a normal life in the Uchiha mansion which his brother had left behind."

Tsunade was not impressed but she said to her favourite student "Even if they were able to reconsider Itachi's needs to lead a normal life, I don't know how many people would accept him." she answered.

"Beg your pardon Godaime Hokage, I know I have done some terrible things in the past but I wish to start afresh, and become good to defend this village" Itachi interjected.

However Tsunade was getting very angry with Itachi for interrupting her, but she forgave him as he wanted to state his opinion in the subject.

"I Godaime Hokage will reinstate you as an ANBU captain for the time being as long as you prove yourself to be a good asset to this village" she replied calmly. Itachi replied "Thank you for your loyalty I will repay you by being the best ANBU captain you have ever had."

Itachi was asked to wait outside the Hokage's office as she wanted to speak with Naruto, Sakura and Sai on their mission failure.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Sai you have failed your mission but I am going to say this to you" she paused for a second.

"IF YOU EVER FAIL A MISSION AGAIN I WILL NOT HESITATES TO BATTER YOU TO A PULP!" she yelled at them.

Naruto began to speak "Hokage-sama I am sorry for this failure but it was my entire fault as I told Sakura and Sai to fight these two and forget the mission."

Tsunade got angry and raised from her desk went over to Naruto and gave him a **Shindou tekken **which sent him flying out of the door.

**Glossary**

_**Shichi Kenkaku no Kiri: **_7 swordsman of Mist.

**Techniques**

**Mangekyou Sharingan: **The ultimate version of the evolution of the Sharingan it allows you to create your own genjutsu world and you can control the time and space in that dimension. **User: **Itachi, Kakashi.

**Rasengan/Wind spiral: **The technique Naruto learned from Jiraya, it was created by his father Arashi, it consist of molding the chakra into a spiral typhoon, then this small typhoon can be used for assassination purposes. **User: **Naruto, Jiraya, Arashi.

**Rasen Shuriken: **An S rank jutsuis a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Wind Element. Rasen Shuriken was developed by Uzumaki Naruto out of the original Rasengan. This spiralling Wind attack has only been seen in a half completed state. But even in this incomplete form, it has wrought massive destruction. With the aid of clones Naruto will form Rasengan and add the Wind Element. Though called "shuriken" the attack is not thrown. The trick names along with the aid of clones who act as a feint allow Naruto to get in close and strike his opponent. The attack itself can only be maintained in his hands for a few seconds time. Rasen Shuriken is formed by enumerable miniscule small blades which slice into every cell of his target, severing the chakra circulatory channels connecting all the vital points on the body. Once it connects the highly dangerous attack will envelop the target in a massive sphere of destruction. **User: **Naruto

**Shindou tekken/Impact punch:**A D ranked taijutsu attack, where user gathers their Chikara with deadly precision and releases upon impact. This move is a low powered variation of the **isshi resshin**. **User: **Sakura, Tsunade.

**Tsukuyomi:** Tsukuyomi is the ability to control the virtual world and inflict pain to their opponent. This is a special Doujutsu which uses the Mangekyou Sharingan. Whoever looks into the user's eyes will be under their control and see an illusion. The user is able to control time and space as they please. 1 day in the virtual world is equivalent to a couple minutes in the real world. Only a Sharingan user is able to fight the illusion. A non Sharingan user will die instantly. **User: **Itachi


	2. Birth of Naruto's & Itachi's Friendship

**Chapter 1: Birth of Naruto and Itachi's friendship**

Back in the present time Naruto and Sakura has been going out for almost 2 years, they were constantly on missions. All of Team Kakashi had been doing missions for the past month they had completed 4A ranks, 3B ranks and 1C rank mission in the month. However they were a member down as Kakashi had to take care of his new born baby called Riri. Kakashi had not changed in the five years that have passed since he met Naruto, Sakura, Sai and that bastard Sasuke, all that had happened was that he gained the Mangekyou Sharingan in one of the missions he has completed, in the years.

Itachi however had become the best ANBU captain in the village and was slowly getting his respect back in the village, his appearance however did change he decided to have his hair cut into spikes at the back and an emo fringe. This is because he wanted to change his entire image into something new, he moved into the Uchiha mansion for the first time in 11 years. It brought back terrible memories but he had to life with it has he did it in the past, and you can't change the past but you can change your future. Naruto and Itachi had become quite close since he had come back with him on the mission; however Itachi had some news he had to tell Naruto.

"Naruto I have some important information for you regarding your father, I decided to do some intensive research into the matter,"

Naruto interrupted "Whaaaaat is it Itachi no one seems to know anything or they are not telling me for my own safety?"

Itachi concluded "Well it seems that Yondaime Hokage had a son that was born on the 10th October 18 years ago and is the rightful heir to the throne of the Hokage... The name of the son is Uzumaki Naruto... IT IS YOU NARUTO!"

Naruto was puzzled, he thought "How come Tsunade never mentioned this too me is it that hard for her to say, as it was her husbands student... this can't be true HOW CAN IT BE, BUT FACTS NEVER LIE."

"Itachi how did you find this out or can you remember it as you are a lot older than that arse of a brother, I'm going to go and see Tsunade to see if it is true." Naruto said.

Before he could leave the mansion Itachi stopped him and said "I will come with you if you want and it may be best for you to tell Sakura" Naruto replied back to Itachi stating "Yes you can come with me but I'm not sure if I should tell Sakura though"

Itachi interrupted him saying "It is best that you tell the love of your life as this could jeopardise your relationship if you don't tell her ok."

"Fine" Naruto mumbled back.

They finally left the mansion and as they were walking to Sakura's house they accidentally bumped into a nice beautiful girl, which Naruto couldn't remember her name until.

She said "You don't remember me Naruto-kun, just take a good look I'm sure you can"

"Hinata is that you, oh my god it is you I'm sorry I didn't recognise you at first my minds on something more important." replied Naruto.

This is the first time that he had saw Hinata in 4 years she had matured her hair had grown below her shoulder blades and she had reached 5ft 6in, her body had fully developed she had a fuller figure and was also a Chuunin.

"Sorry Hinata I really have to go I hope you and Kiba are going well, tell him hello from me," continued Naruto.

"Ok see you soon Naruto-kun hope you and Sakura are going well tell her hi from Hinata, bye Itachi have a good day," replied Hinata.

"Bye Hinata-sama," stated Itachi.

Both Naruto and Itachi continued heading northwards towards Sakura's and Naruto's house they finally reached it in ten minutes thanks too their little delay talking with Hinata. Naruto entered the house and looked in the living and dining room she was not there he also checked upstairs not their either. So he figured that she must be training with the Master Tsunade.

"Itachi Sakura is not here I figure she must be training with Tsunade over at the Hokage's tower we must head over there straight away" Naruto turned to face Itachi stating the obvious fact.

"Ok Naruto but even I knew that she was not in as she left a note on the table stating that she went to train with Tsunade-sama" Itachi replied laughing while saying this as he saw Naruto's face.

They left the house and Naruto locked the door behind them and hurried until the finally reached the Hokage's tower where they saw Sakura and Tsunade training in the training ground 3 where the original team 7 completed their bell test. Itachi sensed that Naruto was thinking about the old times when Sasuke was a member of the team, until that bastard Orochimaru decided to give him that wrenched curse mark. While Naruto was stood their thinking and remembering those times, he suddenly woke up out of the daze he was just in.

"Naruto are you ok, I know it must be difficult for you to come back to this training ground without Sasuke here but you have to live with the fact that he is never coming back to this village. But on the other hand you should be glad as you have me now, also you could beat my brother to a pulp now" stated Itachi.

Naruto just looked at Itachi and said "I know that but it's just so difficult to forget him, you know even Sakura has been able to let go of that fuckface but for some reason I can't:" replied Naruto.

During their little discussion Tsunade and Sakura had completed their training and were heading towards their spectators that were just stood their standing so still, as if they had seen a ghost. Naruto suddenly saw Sakura and Tsunade walking over to them and nudged Itachi to keep quiet about the little discussion they had just had about Sasuke.

"Naruto, Itachi what are you doing here? Have you come to watch me train with Tsunade" answered Sakura.

"No Sakura I have come here to ask Tsunade something but you come with me and Itachi, while I and Tsunade discuss this matter ok" replied Naruto with a serious look on his face.

Sakura just stood their looking dumbfounded and exhausted after her training with Tsunade, she went over and kissed Naruto and held his hand until they reached the Hokages office, all four of them entered the office in utter silence. Finally Naruto told sakura to let go of his hand and go over to stand with Itachi as this could get messy.

"TSUANDE HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THAT YONDAIME HOKAGE WAS MY FATHER, I...I...TRUSTED YOU BUT YOU DID NOT TELL ME WHY!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto I was promised to secrecy by Jiraiya, Sandaime and Yondaime not to tell you until the time was right, anyway who told you this as I will personally punish them myself" Hokage yelled back at Naruto.

"None of your business who told me this information, what I want to know is how come you could not tell me? I thought I could trust you, but instead I had to find out of an extremely good friend Tsunade" answered Naruto.

"I want to know who told you this information regarding your heritage and your father, PLEASE TELL ME NOW NARUTO!" Yelled back Tsunade.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS! anyway when was the right time to tell me about my heritage Tsunade, when did my father tell you it was right to tell me then?" screamed Naruto as tears began to run down his face as he wanted to know this information since he was born.

"Naruto he told to tell you when you reached 18 I was going to send for you tomorrow but since you are already here I might as well show you this" replied Tsunade calmly.

"Ok Naruto this is a diary that Arashi kept Aka your father, he told me not to give you this until you reached 18, but since you're already 18 I might as well give it you now, this will tell you all the information regarding your father I hope you will not use this against me in the future ok." answered Tsunade.

"Fine I will not hold this against you but you must remember never to keep secrets from me again promise. By the way Sakura I wanted you to know this as if I did not tell you then it could jeopardise our relationship together, I hope you understand." Naruto replied while looking back at Sakura.

She was just stood there not knowing what to say and crying her heart out because she saw Naruto crying for the first time since Sasuke decided to leave to go to Orochimaru. Itachi was stood there not knowing where to look as their was an awkward silence, surrounding the office, finally Sakura managed to break the silence.

"Naruto when did you find this out, and why did you want me to find this out I hope that you will be, ok with what you are about to find out about your father the best Hokage this village as ever had. I love you no matter what you decide to do with the information you receive from his diary." sobbed sakura has she moved closer to Naruto.

"Sakura I know you will love me no matter what I do so please stop crying. I love you more than anything in the world, I wouldn't let you go for anything, and look at me my father wouldn't want this either." Naruto said with a very little smile on his face.

"Naruto I hope you find what you are looking for, don't forget that I will also protect you from what your father says in the diary remember that, and you will do just fine" Tsunade said looking confused.

"Naruto if you want too you can read that diary at my mansion if you want too I will stay with Sakura until you finish reading it if that's your wish, I hope you are happy about what you find in that diary." Itachi said patiently while looking at Naruto.

Naruto responded "Ok that will be fine if that's ok with Sakura that is I will need time on my own will I read this thing, thanks for being such a good and understanding friend I really needed someone to say that, take care of Sakura while I'm gone."

"I will do that be careful don't do anything stupid ok, if you need anything don't hesitate to call via mobile ok," replied Itachi waiting for Sakura to say something to Naruto before he went to read the diary.

"Naruto good luck, I will miss you while you are gone, but don't forget I will be fine as I will have Itachi with me no problem." Sakura replied wiping the tears from her eyes.

While everyone was still shocked by the events unfolding in the Hokage's office Tsunade secretly thought that Naruto would finally be at peace with him and understand why father is put the fox inside him. Sakura eventually went over to Itachi who stared at Naruto wondering if he will be alright, he suddenly remembered that he was stronger than himself. Naruto finally left the Hokage's office by himself while the rest of them were still in an awkward silence. Sakura and Itachi left Tsunade five minutes after Naruto had already left.

**Character introductions**

**Uzumaki Naruto/ Koumei Issen no Konoha: **Is the son of Yondaime Hokage, he has inherited his fathers good looks and intelligence even though he does not know it yet, he also his bloodline traits. He has the Kyuubi sealed inside him by his father Arashi, before he met anybody he lived 12 years of hell. His sole desire now is to kill his former team-mate Uchiha Sasuke.

**Uchiha Itachi: **He is the member of the Uchiha clan that killed his entire clan; he left Konoha to join the Akatsuki, which he left once Naruto had beaten him to a pulp. He is the only other living member of the Uchiha clan apart from Sasuke. He is known as the prodigy of the Uchiha clan as he graduated from the Konoha academy when he was 8, also developed his Sharingan at the same age, became a member of ANBU at the age of 13 and killed his best friend to attain the Mangekyou Sharingan at the same age also.

**Haruno Sakura: **She is the girlfriend of Uzumaki Naruto and was an original member of team 7 along with Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. She was trained by on the legendary Sennin Tsunade; she is a Chuunin and is also a prodigy in the medicinal Jutsus which she learned from her master or senpai. She also learnt her masters Shindou Tekken attacks.

**Godaime Hokage/Tsunade: **One of the legendary Sennin who has the ability to kill somebody by hitting them, she is also the fifth Hokage of Konoha after the third died fighting Orochimaru during the Chuunin Selection Exams.


	3. The Truth about Naruto

**Chapter 2: The Truth about Naruto revealed**

Naruto had finally arrived at the Uchiha mansion which Itachi had offered to him while he found out the truth about his heritage. This was a massive help to Naruto as he did not want to have Sakura in the way of him knowing why his father did this to him, she would most likely distract him form his objective. Once inside the mansion Naruto headed to the living room where he sat down and began reading the diary.

"On Friday the 10th October I became the luckiest man alive, why you ask because my girlfriend had just given birth to my son," I said overwhelmed by the excitement. By the way my name is Arashi Uzumaki also known as Yondaime Hokage.

"I first met your mother whilst I was on a mission in the Snow country; she was the prettiest woman I had ever seen in my entire life."

Naruto carried on reading patiently to try and understand what his father wanted him to know about him.

"Once I got to the village I went to go and greet my students their names are Uchiha Obito, Rin, and finally Hatake Kakashi, these are the Genins under my tutoring, they are a varied bunch," arashi continued "I did not favourite any member of my team as I thought it would be wrong to just have one to train."

"But I have to admit that Kakashi showed the most progress while we were on a mission to the Rock village, during this mission it saddens me to say this but we lost Obito during the rock slide in a cave when he pushed Kakashi out of the way to protect him," Arashi continues still.

"This is when Kakashi got the Sharingan and was also known as the copycat ninja, I tried to get their as fast as I could but I was still too late even with my** Hirameki and Hiashi," **Arashi stated in the diary.

Naruto wondered what** Hirameki **and **Hiraishin **was has he saw the names of them underlined in the diary, this could only mean one thing it was an _**HiJutsu**_ left to him by his father this must be what he wanted me to wait for Naruto thought to himself.

"I was appointed the new Hokage of the village, I began writing this diary as a reminder to my son once he was old enough to understand, why I did this to him?"

"I was known as the**Konoha Kiiroi Issen **because of my amazing speed, I eventually met your mother again has she come to the village looking for me to help her against some bandits that were after her." Arashi stated.

"After I protected her from those horrible bandits I asked her if she wanted to come and live with me in my house that my dad left me once he died, she accepted from here on out me and your mother became a couple."

"I had been Hokage for at least two years the news that we were going to have a son gave me the Goosebumps but I knew that someday my child would be the next Hokage," Arashi continued.

"Once our son was born your mother died after giving birth to him, so I decided to name him Uzumaki Naruto as it was a fetching name for the next Hokage that is."

"About six months after Naruto's birth a demon fox came to Konoha and I being the Hokage had to do something to protect the village I lived in and also to protect my son. So I had to make a decision in a split second I decided to seal the Kyuubi inside my son as I know that he will be able to control its power, so I sacrificed my self to seal it away in Naruto I hope he knows I love him dearly."

"I also told this to the Sandaime Hokage, Jiraiya and finally Tsunade to keep this a secret until the time was right for Naruto to read this diary and understand why I had to do this. Do not take it out on any of the people I have mentioned before goodbye I love you son."

Naruto had finally finished reading the diary his father left to him once he died 18 years ago. He was in tears and could not believe how much his father loved him even though he did not know him at all. He washed his face in the sink in the kitchen and decided to leave the Uchiha mansion to get some fresh air for a while; he decided to go to the river as it always used to relax him when he was stressed.

Eventually he left the river after two hours and decided to go to his and Sakura's home to have a chat with Sakura and Itachi and get this burden of his chest now that he knows the truth about his father. Even though he did not really want to talk about this matter he knew he had to get it of his chest somehow and the only way he knew how was to talk to is girlfriend and his best friend. He reached their house in 30mins as he decided to go to the ramen shop and have some food before he went back home, he had not been there for at least two weeks because of his mission demands were so high due to his promotion to Chuunin. He left the shop and got to his home in 5 minutes, Sakura heard the door open and ran to Naruto and gave him a hug and a massive kiss to see if he was alright. Meanwhile Itachi had just left the kitchen after making something to eat for him and Sakura while they were waiting for Naruto to return with the news. Itachi was glad that Naruto was able to accept his destiny so quickly.

"Naruto are you ok, what you found out about your father that required you to wait so long." Itachi asked Naruto

"I'm not quite sure yet it has not quite sunk in, but I'm going to talk about it to Jiraiya tomorrow as he used to be my fathers Sensei." Naruto responded.

"Naruto would you mind if me and Itachi come with you tomorrow if you require us their that is we don't want to be a burden to you. I thought you were going to kill Tsunade-sama because of what you read in that diary. But I should have trusted you a lot more since I have been going out with you for 2 years now." Sakura said looking up at the towering Naruto.

Naruto had changed quite a lot during the five years he had matured quite well he was now a towering 6ft 2in and his body was much more muscular due to his extensive training with Jiraiya, Kakashi and Yamato, he had many scars on his arms from using the** Rasen Shuriken**. His face had become much more adult like in appearance he still had the same blonde hair but it was a little longer. Sakura had changed quite a lot in the time she had reached a decent 5ft 9in and she had a fuller figure, she still had the same hair style as she was not bothered about it being long. If it was long it would get in the way if she was performing an operation on a patient, she had managed to keep her anger away from Naruto.

"Sakura, Itachi you may accompany me to go and see Jiraiya tomorrow at 11:00am, don't be late Itachi I hate people being late" replied Naruto.

"Fine Naruto I will be here at 10:30am I know you don't tolerate lateness no need to tell me I know your secrets remember you tell me. By the way I am going home now have you got the key Naruto see you tomorrow Sakura and Naruto." answered Itachi.

"Of course I have you _**baka**_ here it is see you tomorrow at 10:30am I'm going to sit in the living room now see you." replied Naruto.

Sakura shut the door behind Itachi after exchanging goodbyes to each other. She then went into the kitchen to wash the dishes that she and Itachi had made a mess of while waiting for Naruto to come back. She finished them pretty quickly and went and sat next to Naruto on the settee. Naruto put his arm around her as she sat down.

"Sakura I want to tell you that I really love you and I want you to be my wife, so will you marry me?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto of course I will, why are you asking me this now is there something you need to tell me, I love you too I hope we can be happy together, I doubt me and that bastard would be as happy as you and me." Sakura replied to Naruto while looking a bit confused by his sudden request but also overwhelmed as she will be the first to get married before Ino does.

"No there is nothing I need to tell you I just can't imagine my life without you could you please not mention Sasuke's name in this household anymore please." Stated Naruto.

"That is so sweet you know you are really surprising me Uzumaki Naruto I never knew you were such a romantic." Sakura said.

While Sakura was saying this Naruto got down on one knee and put the engagement ring on her ring finger. He told her to stand up which she did and he started to kiss her passionately before you know it they were upstairs. Sakura was amazed at what just happened this was both of theirs first time you know they had sex. It was all done in about 1hour and 30minutes, at the end they were both sweating with joy and pleasure.

"Sakura you were amazing I can't believe we didn't do this sooner it was worth the wait, I didn't know you knew that many positions thanks that relieved some pressure of my shoulders figuratively speaking that is." Naruto said gasping out of breathe.

"Naruto you were also fantastic it was really worth the wait wasn't it, by the way what do you mean it relieved some pressure is that to do about your dad don't tell me just now I want this moment of pure happiness to last just a bit longer." Sakura responded also out of breathe due to their stint in the bedroom.

The inner Sakura said "This is way better than I imagined it with Sasuke I'm actually quite glad that he left 5 years ago now."

"Naruto how come we waited this long and I know this must be contradicting to what I just said earlier but it is way better than I could have ever imagined it to be I never thought you loved me that much to ask me to marry you. Doesn't worry I'm not having second thoughts I was just wondering why now after you read your fathers diary." Sakura asked looking exhausted at Naruto.

"Sakura I was thinking about asking you anyway my dads diary just gave me the extra push I needed to buy the ring I saw for you, the diary explained a great deal but I don't wish to discuss that now ok. I know it was way better than I imagined it to be also, I know why people say wait for your soul mate before you have sex." Naruto responded patiently.

"I didn't know I was your soul mate you have always liked me haven't you? Even when I was crushing on that gay Sasuke I don't understand why you didn't say anything back then. Was I too infatuated to even listen to you, I bet you tried to tell me a countless number of times I'm sorry I didn't listen to you I probably would have been better off don't you think?" Sakura asked with puppy dog eyes as if she was apologising for five years ago.

"Sakura how many times have I told you this, I mentioned it a countless amount of times but as you said you were to infatuated with that gay Sasuke like every other girl was until he left to go and attain more power. You probably would have been better of with me in the first place but I think it was worth getting together after he left doesn't you think? I bet it makes him realise what he could have missed with you." Naruto replied to the questions she asked.

"I think you're right it will serve that bastard right won't it for leaving us to go with the snake. Let's go to sleep now I am very tired after our little stint tonight isn't you?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I am well goodnight the future Mrs. Uzumaki I love you." Naruto quietly said back to Sakura.

"Yeah well I don't think I'll eve get used to that but anyway goodnight Mr. Uzumaki I love you too." Sakura said kissing him goodnight on the lips.

The next morning both Naruto and Sakura got up at 8:30am sharp as they wanted to make sure that what they did last night was real or just a dream, they were not surprised at what they saw in the house, Sakura put on her night wear and went downstairs to tidy up the mess they had created last night. She did all this in half an hour while staring at her new ring on her finger she still couldn't believe that she was getting married to Naruto. Once she had done downstairs she went upstairs to put on her nice clothes they were pink shorts with a short pink skirt over them and a nice white top with a short pink jacket over it and some nice sandals. Naruto finally decided to get up out of bed and decided to put on his blue shorts which were mid-length and also is black top and orange jacket with the red spiral on it.

This took them both 15 minutes to get dressed, by that time it was 9:15am Naruto went straight into the kitchen to prepare there breakfast which consisted of a slice of toast and butter to carry them through the morning until dinner which it was Sakura's turn to cook a barbeque rib meal which Naruto had been looking forward to all week. They ate their breakfast by 9:30 and had one hour to inform everyone that they were getting married. They posted leaflets in everyone's post-boxes after they had done that it was 10:20am they had ten minutes to get to their house before Itachi arrived. It had finally reached10:30are and they heard a knock on the door it was Itachi.

"Itachi, Sakura and I are getting married; we thought we would tell you in person we just posted leaflets in everyone's post-box informing them of the engagement. I thought that you would like to be best man for me." Naruto asked patiently.

"Of course I will so you finally decided to ask her to marry you then it took you long enough didn't it," Itachi replied winking at Naruto.

"I know it took me ages but I think that it was the right time I asked her yesterday after you left my fathers diary gave me the push I needed to finally ask her, we have not set a date yet though" Naruto calmly responded to Itachi.

Itachi signalled for Naruto to follow him into the kitchen while they talked in private. They hadn't had this type of discussion in weeks the discussion they were talking about was about Naruto's virginity.

"Naruto you finally did it didn't you I can tell because you look a lot less tense than you did yesterday, it was worth the wait wasn't it? You can tell me I won't tell anyone," Itachi remarked nudging Naruto to answer the question.

"Yes I did, yeah it was definitely worth the wait it was totally and utterly amazing for the both of us, you can always tell with me can't you? When did you lose yours then Itachi," stated Naruto.

"Well let me think about that I was 17 a year younger than you and sakura but I didn't wait and it was a total mistake, I was with the Akatsuki at the time so I never found my soul mate as we travelled round a lot. I can tell with you because I looked like you did the day after you did it with Sakura. You two will be happy together she is a lot better with you than that gay of a brother of mine ok." Itachi responded smugly.

By the time Naruto and Itachi had reached the end of their conversation it was 10:50am nearly time to go and see Jiraiya. Sakura came into the kitchen looking more relaxed than ever.

"Sakura may I see your engagement ring please," Itachi asked.

"Of course you can here it is, it's pretty it's a pink diamond must of cost Naruto a fortune but I'm not bothered about the price just as long as he loves me is enough for me ." Sakura replied anxiously.

"I know how much it cost I went with Naruto to choose that ring for you an I can tell you it did cost a fortune, but he told me personally that he was not bothered about the price of it because anything for you is you're moneys worth," stated Itachi.

"That's so sweet Naruto I didn't know you cared for me that much." Sakura said grinning sarcastically.

"You know I do, we had better get going otherwise we are going to be late," Naruto said eagerly.

They left the house and headed straight for the Hokage tower as they would know that Jiraiya would be their because he lives their with Tsunade and the kids as he is her husband it only took them 20minutes to reach the Hokage tower. They knocked on the door the house that was attached to the back of the Hokage's tower and waited patiently for an answer.

**Character introductions**

**Uzumaki Arashi/Yondaime/ Konoha Kiiroi Issen: **He is the father of Uzumaki Naruto. He is the legendary yellow flash of Konoha. He became Hokage at the age of 22; he led the village into peace. He sealed the Kyuubi inside of his son, hoping that one day he would be next great Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves he also died when he sealed the demon inside Naruto.

**Techniques**

**Hirameki/Flash: **Uzumaki bloodline taijutsu style. It allows the clan member to fight at flashing speed. This is one of the reasons that made the Uzumaki one of the most feared clans in the old times, the opponent would never see the oncoming attack and if they did by luck they would never be able to dodge the assault. Of course this depended of the user. **User: **Arashi, Naruto, Jiraiya.

**Hiraishin/Flying thunder god: **An S ranked _**HiJutsu**_that was created by Arashi. It a space-time jutsu that uses a special seal that allows the user to teleport himself to the location of the seal no matter the distance or the location. **User: **Arashi, Naruto.

**Glossary**

_**Baka: **_Stupid

_**HiJutsu: **_Secret bloodline trait


	4. Jiraiya's Revealation

**Chapter 3: Jiraiya's Revelation**

It's seems that no-one was there, so they decided to see if he was on one of the many training grounds around his house. To there luck they found him their training with Ooki, Nawaki, and Shima, he was teaching them how to use fire Jutsus, by the looks of things it seemed the training was going successfully. They decided to move closer to where they were training. It seems that Jiraiya loves to train and have people listen to him.

Once Itachi, Naruto, and Sakura reached the gate of the training facility they stopped, as they could see that Shima couldn't get the hang of the **Housenka no Jutsu **she couldn't get the fire to be released from her chest properly. That was until Itachi decided to help out a little with her training spherically as he could see that she was having difficulty using it.

"Jiraiya if you wouldn't mind it seems that Shima is having difficulty using the technique you have been teaching them, I can show her where she is going wrong in performing it. Remember we Uchiha's are known for our wide range of fire jousts." Itachi remarked while looking at Jiraiya.

"Oh, hi Itachi, of course you can I didn't release that she was having difficulty with performing this jutsu but I guess it must be from her mother. When did you three get here? Why did you come and see me by the way." Jiraiya replied whilst getting out his telescope to spy on the women playing in the water below.

"Jiraiya I need to receive some information regarding my father Uzumaki Arashi or as know him Yondaime, I got his diary yesterday off your wife the Hokage remember. What would she do to you if she saw you perrving over these pretty girls playing in the water I wonder? You haven't changed at all have you perverted hermit." Naruto interjected into Jiraiya's conversation with Itachi regarding the children's training.

"Naruto, well I guess it's time for me to show you something of your father's that he told me to keep until you found out the truth. I hope that the bloodline traits he left you are only to be used in assassination techniques." Jiraiya replied.

"Fine they are strictly forbidden then I guess unless needed. If you don't mind can Sakura and Itachi come with us as I don't want to keep secrets from either of them," stated Naruto.

"Yes they can come with us, why don't you want to keep secrets from them? Please don't tell Tsunade what you saw me doing before as she will personally kill me herself. She told me to stop doing that after our wedding and for the kid's sake as well, please refrains from calling me the perverted hermit in front of my children Naruto." Jiraiya said while glaring at Naruto.

"The first reason is that I want my wife to know everything about me, the second reason is that I want Itachi to know this because if I ever do anything terrible he will have to kill me to protect this village from the Kyuubi inside of me. Don't worry Jiraiya I won't tell Tsunade what I saw you doing, and I will stop calling you that name as I am not completely stupid you know." Naruto replied patiently waiting for somebody to answer him.

There was an awkward silence Sakura, Itachi and Jiraiya just stared in disbelief at Naruto by what they had just heard him say. Eventually there was a sudden burst of fire going near them suddenly Naruto jumped in front of them and shouted **"Suiton Kawanagare"** and a big stream of water came to wash away the fire heading towards them. Sakura wondered when did he learn this jutsu, she had not seen this jutsu before but then she remembered that she did when they fought Zabuza in the Wave country he must of learnt it while Kakashi was fighting with him. What she wanted to know was why he didn't tell her he could do this jutsu.

"Naruto when did you learn this jutsu and why didn't you tell me that you can use this, I hate it when you don't tell me you can use other Jutsus than you tell me you can." Sakura replied starting to cry.

"Sakura don't burden you with not knowing my Jutsus, some I just didn't want to mention to you because they are too dangerous to be used ok babe." Naruto replied holding Sakura close to him.

"We had better get to the house and tall about your father then, let's get going." Jiraiya interrupted Naruto's conversation with Sakura.

They had reached the house in five minutes and Jiraiya unlocked the door, and they entered the house and were guided to the living room. While Jiraiya went upstairs to get something out of the loft, he came back down about five minutes carrying a large box under his arm.

"Naruto, Sakura and Itachi in this box are everything that your father kept with him and he told me to keep these safe until you returned to collect them from me. I hope you find what you're looking for Naruto don't forget that you can come to me or Tsunade any time you want," replied Jiraiya.

"Wow! I never knew my dad had so much stuff in his short life span, I can't believe that all this is for me. Thanks I really need someone to help me get through this tough time all of my friends have become my family," Naruto said back starting to cry, also wiping away the tears that were going down his face.

"Naruto I must tell you something important once Student dies it will be your turn to be the next Hokage of Konoha as it is your rightful place to lea this village into peace just like your father did. I will help you with your bloodline abilities as your father showed them to me was he were the Hokage so don't hesitate to ask for help while developing them." Jiraiya responded patiently while staring at Naruto waiting for him to answer.

"Thanks for that Jiraiya I will come and see you when I want to learn my _**HiJutsu**_ which I received from my father but what was my mothers name and did she have any bloodline traits. Nobody mentions her; I want some information about her." Naruto responded.

"Sorry Naruto nobody knew your mother all I know is that she was from the Snow country, by the way did you say your wife earlier I didn't know you were getting married when did this happen you should tell Tsunade she will be ecstatic for the both of you. Have you set a time and date yet for the bid day, it will be the happiest moment in your lives." Jiraiya explained to Naruto.

"Yes I did say wife, I asked her yesterday night no we have not set a date yet we posted a leaflet explaining the engagement into you post-box but since you were training you haven't looked yet, Sakura will tell her tomorrow when she goes for her training. I only asked her as I could not live with life without her there." reassured Naruto to Jiraiya.

As Sakura, Itachi, and Naruto were getting ready to leave Jiraiya's house they thanked him for is loyalty and not hesitating to tell him the truth about his heritage and father. Once they left the house they headed into town to get the things for the dinner that Sakura was making, on the way to the local shopping mall they encounter a tall 6ft 4in skinny boy with a girl.

"Excuse me, sorry for bumping into you," apologised Sakura.

"It's fine Sakura, don't you recognise me it's Chouji, I have changed a lot in the five years you haven't seen me haven't I?" answered Chouji.

"Oh, hi Chouji yes you have changed remarkably in five years you have lost a lot of weight and you are even taller than Naruto now, how have you been doing recently? I heard that you and Sasame had visited her sister in the rock village about 3 months ago is that correct," Sakura said with a big grin on her face while staring at Chouji then staring at her husband to be Naruto.

"I've been to visit Tayuya that's Sasame's sister in the rock village as you stated, and while I was there Tayuya put me on a strict diet consisting of crabs and so on can't remember what else, and have been constantly on missions with the rest of team 10, I read a leaflet you put into my post-box this morning I would like to congratulate you on your engagement. But I am sure that Ino won't be to happy haring the news that you are getting married before her, but she will have to deal with it I figure." replied the now more muscular Chouji.

Chouji had changed a great deal in the last 5 years since they tried to stop Sasuke from going to join that damn snake Sennin Orochimaru. He had grown to 6ft 4in and was a very thin young man, he decided to grow his hair long just like his dads, and he wore a red jumpsuit with grey armour over it and a green flak jacket that all chuunins wear. he had matured very well after losing all that weight he was able to get noticed by girls in this village and other villages, but he was already taken by Sasame they had been going out for 4 years now, Sasame had a very full figure and originally aired from the Rock village but she moved here when she started dating Chouji.

"Sakura we have to go now I am very hungry, nice to see you Chouji and Sasame have a good day out will you," interrupted Naruto trying not to be arrogant by what he just said.

"It's alright Naruto nice to see you two and Itachi we have to get going now as we have been summoned by the Hokage for a mission see you later," replied Chouji.

"See you soon," all three said in unison.

By the time they got to the shopping market they bought the required food for Sakura to prepare the meal she had promised on Monday. Once they had got the shopping from the market they all parted their ways. Sakura and Naruto headed northwards towards their house while Itachi headed in the opposite direction to go to the Hokages tower to help Shima learn the fire Jutsus that he promised he would teach her while heading over there he got distracted by a beautiful girl from the Grass village he could tell this by her headband.

He decided to go over to her and introduce himself "Hi my name is Itachi Uchiha what is your name and why have you come to Konoha sorry it's a habit of mine as I am an ANBU captain."

"Hi my name is Rei, I have come here to get some information off of the Hokage regarding our demands of our village she promised me that she would send a team to investigate the bandits that are their," replied Rei.

"Well I will guide you there as I am on my way over their now to help with the Hokage's children's training I will show you where to go to get to the Hokage's office from here ok," stated Itachi starting to blush.

"Thank you Itachi-kun for your services I shall pay you for helping me," answered Rei.

As they started walking towards the Hokage's tower a lot of people started staring at Itachi as this is the first time they had seem him with any girl other than Sakura or the Hokage. Itachi could sense the people in the village glaring at them, he just ignored them and carried on walking towards the Hokage's tower, he didn't really care what they thought of him or even this girl. They finally reached the tower ten minutes after meeting each other; he showed her to the Hokage's office and left her to go in while he went to the Hokage's house so that he could help Jiraiya train Shima in fire Jutsus.

Once he got to the house he entered the house as Jiraiya said "Come in Itachi before we start training Shima I have to tell you something about Naruto that he promised him to tell only Naruto's closest friend.

"Itachi what I am going to tell you, don't repeat to anyone especially Naruto ok, this is the real reason why Arashi did this to Naruto." Jiraiya said calmly.

"Why I though would you have told Sasuke if he was still here wouldn't you? Anyway what is so important that I can't tell Naruto about his father, I don't know if a can do it but I'll do my best?" Itachi replied.

"So 18 years ago a demon fox called Kyuubi came to Konoha as you can remember, well the fox wasn't actually terrorising the village but the villagers were petrified so Yondaime decided to talk to the fox and ask why it was here, the Kyuubi said it was banished from his own world and asked if he would seal him inside of his son. He was bit sceptical about it at first but he did it and killed himself whilst sealing him inside Naruto. But before he did this is what he told me that you were going to kill all of your clan and just leave Sasuke alive so that he could kill you and you also joined the _**Akatsuki**_. Arashi also stated to me that Sasuke would betray the village and go and seek power to murder you from the snake _**Sennin **_Orochimaru. After that he also stated that the member of the Uchiha clan that killed his parents would come back to the village he left when he was 13 and would become good again by the help of his son Naruto." Jiraiya said whilst looking at the expression on Itachi's face.

"Alright let me get this straight Yondaime knew I was going to kill my entire clan except for Sasuke, then why didn't he stop me from doing it all those years ago, so this was all predetermined when Naruto was born and no-one could stop it not even you or Tsunade, I finally understand now why I did it? After all of these years. Why did he tell you this before he died sealing the Kyuubi inside of Naruto and why tell it to me?" Itachi wondered why it was him he had to tell.

"Well let me remember he told me that you would eventually become best friends with Naruto and that you are the only one capable to destroy him if he ever finds this out and goes on a rampage. I figured that you being older and wiser than Naruto would be able to lead him into a path that does not involve death and destruction otherwise his father died in vain." concluded Jiraiya.

"Now I finally understand why you told me this don't worry no-one will ever find out this information as long as I walk this world they will not find it out in the afterlife, Naruto will never find out trust me Jiraiya and Yondaime," Itachi stated as he looked out of the window to the Hokage mountain and at Yondaime's face "your death will not have been in vain trust me." he thought to himself.

"Well Itachi come back tomorrow and help Shima out with this jutsu go home and have some rest you look like you need it after hearing what you have just heard, don't forget to never tell anyone it is more than your life is worth." Jiraiya responded patiently noticing Itachi's reaction.

"Ok see you tomorrow Jiraiya tell Tsunade I said hi and goodbye tell Shima I will be waiting for her tomorrow on training ground 3," Stated Itachi.

With that farewell off Itachi went to the Uchiha mansion consumed in his own deep thoughts about the outcome of the village and that it was all predetermined at Naruto's birth. However as he was walking towards his mansion he bumped into Sakura as she forgot to collect something from Tsunade, he did not recognise her at first as he was to consumed to even realise that she was there.

"Watch where you're going Itachi, what is wrong with you are you ok you look lost and out of this world," Sakura said starting to get angry with Itachi for making her drop her papers for the Hokage.

"Sorry Sakura didn't see you there, I'm fine I was just thinking about my past and how I was so fucked up back then that's all nothing to worry about much," replied Itachi while still looking disorientated from this information he had just received from Jiraiya.

They said their goodbyes and parted way once again once Itachi reached his mansion he opened the door only to find Naruto there to his surprise reading his diary. Something that he had kept since he was 13 and joined the Akatsuki, he couldn't believe Naruto was just sat there reading it as if he hadn't walked in. He walked straight into the kitchen to make some Ramen as he was hungry it only took him ten minutes to make and he went and sat in the living room on the chair opposite to where Naruto was sitting reading his personal diary.

**Character Introductions**

**Jiraiya:** He his one of the legendary Sennin, he was the sensei of both Naruto and Arashi Uzumaki. He is known for his excessive peeping at younger girls, he is married to Tsunade and has three kids.

**Ooki:** He is the oldest of the three triplets of Jiraiya and Tsunade.

**Nawaki:** He is an identical twin to Ooki and is the middle child.

**Shima:** She is the only girl of the triplets and is the youngest by 5 minutes.

**Techniques**

**Housenka no Jutsu/ Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique: **A C rank fire elemental ninjutsu. The ninja can also hurl a projectile which is covered in these same flames. To the opponent the attack appears to be only the balls of flame, they do not see the hidden threat within the flames. Meaning that even if the flames are put out, the projectiles still converge on the target. The flames can be used to cover different projectiles like shuriken or kunai. **User: **Jiraiya, Naruto, Itachi, Ooki, Nawaki and Shima.

**Suiton Kawanagare/****Water element river stream:** A C rank water elemental ninjutsu. Where the user creates a stream of water to wash away its victims. User: Naruto, Zabuza, Kakashi and all Mist Chuunin.

**Glossary **

_**Sennin: **_The title given to the three legendary warriors consisting of Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru.

_**Akatsuki:**_ A team of seven S ranked criminals in the bingo book looking to collect all of the Jinchuuriki and are very strong individuals.


End file.
